The Holy Galactic Empire of Alliance
by jetslinger333
Summary: Emperor Lelouch has ensure an age of progress and prosperity under his rule of his empire and alliance until another galactic power house the Citadel condemn as a blight to their power house and fear it could topple all of the Citadel believe and hardwork they achieve. Crossover with mass effect x Tekkaman x code geass x phantasy star.
1. Chapter 1

The Emperor of The Galactic Empire

Lelouch Vi Britannia known as Tekkaman zero by the people on earth as he earned the title Knight of Zero among the rounds, The Hero of Terra, The Man of Miracles, The Strongest Tekkaman and The Last Space Knight. With his strength he manages to defeat the aliens RADAM and united the world for a common goal. His honorable, chivalry, dignity, self-righteous, heroism and charisma united the world as Britannia, numbers, and UNF fought against a common enemy. Even when zero identity was exposed to the world but his action was the only thing giving them hopes for the people on earth it didn't matter if he was Lelouch the Britannia prince or zero the terrorist but Tekkaman a hero that they are willing to follow and proudly fought alongside.

With RADAM defeated and the world united Lelouch usher a new are of peace, scientific, discovery and exploration as humanity seeks to the stars to explore new world never seen before other reason is to liberate the planets that RADAM captured and enslaved. The emperor renames the humanity that fought and united under his leadership as **The Holly Galactic Empire of Terra**. As the People of earth hail the name Emperor Lelouch with pride and respect.

2050 A.T.B the first FTL hyper drive was created based on using the energy RADAM emitted when sending FTL signal. This enable a Starship to reach the moon in just hours and the planet Mars in days.

2051 A.T.B. The terraforming project using RADAM technology from their biology structure to turn Mars surface habitable was a success the project was already in stage of development and Mars was the perfect planet to test and in just 2 years Mars was a breathable planet.

2055 A.T.B Humanity discover an unknown alien artifact on the red planet unravel that this aliens are not RADAM origin but another species called themselves the Prothean, after the first wave of attack during the RADAM WAR the Emperor decree that humanity should be well prepared for any unknown species invasion. But he also ensures that if they meet other friendly species a dialog was needed to establish first in other words unless the enemies fired first then we can retaliate with full force. Also a discovery of element zero among the ruins was a breakthrough but the emperor was suspicious of the element and decided that it will use as a side project. Especially some of the Geass user with a psychometric ability read there was a war happen a long time ago but it's to fade to detect.

2067 A.T.B. an accident happen when the Sakuradite and element zero were tested to find how two elements can work together causing a fleet of 12 ships flung to another star system, during this situation Humanity encounter another alien species but unlike the RADAM the first contact was peaceful with the race called themselves The Newman ; the Newman are similar like humans except their ears are elongated long and different hair colors. The Newman planet is called Neudaiz water covers eighty percent of the planet's surface similar to earth, and its citizens live in harmony with nature. The Newman are a peaceful race who are more focused on progress and scientific they also thought humanity how to use an unknown ability called TECHNIQUE or TECH was given the term modern magic. The Newman sometimes are called space elves as a joke and their culture was similar to feudal and modern japan combined together which is strange but still humanity embrace it's culture. The Newman inform that humanity is in another star system called the Gurhal System, Emperor Lelouch was pleased meeting a friendly alien for the first time and form an alliance with the Newman as such the emperor rename their alliance as **The Holly Galactic Empire of Alliance**. With their new alliance humanity able to use TECH efficacy including the emperor himself, this ability allows humanity to use magic to help with the construction and other necessary stuff especially war against RADAM.

2078 A.T.B the alliance encounter another race a synthetic race called themselves the Cast, the Cast was synthetic or A.I. that has existed for more than 1000 years without leaving their star system and planet. The Cast race were originally created by an unknown organic species called them Caster but were wipe out by the Prothean. The Prothean condemned Caster as dangerous when they created synthetic A.I. and launched a planetary bombarded causing all life on the planet to be wipe-out including their creators they called father and mother. Some of the Cast were destroy but others survive but was shut due to the EMP bomb and causing them in hibernation mode ,for thousands of years they were a sleep and finally awoken from their long slumber found out their planet was in ruins and without their creators they have no purpose until one Cast named Navi took leadership and build a synthetic community that would make their creators proud and plot revenge against the Prothean. This encounter was unexpected since the alliance was the first organic the Cast meet and they formed alliance when hearing the deeds of the emperor as such their technology especially the A-photon energy was gifted and shared among the humans and Newman. Not only that every technology or artifact belongs to the Prothean are studied and dumped on the planet Pluto. As requested by the Cast which the Emperor accepts not blaming the Cast hatred against anything Prothean related.

2086 A.T.B The Beastar are animals hybrid like species similar to humans except with the beast ears and nose, that can survive on a hostile Planet called Moatoob the planet surface has the harshest environment of any planet in the system. Its inhabitants live in constant struggle with nature, is nothing but a dessert planet and other hostile creatures that seems to attack it's inhabitants but manage to live peacefully, the planet is rich in resources and satellite belt made up of remnants of a former moon is said to harbor vast quantities of unknown minerals. Their society are like nomad and tribes but advance similar to humans when began the space journey. First contact wasn't friendly since some of the Beastar are weary of strange aliens from other planets and star, until the emperor challenge every tribe leader to a honorable duel as he gain the Beastar respect, united the tribe as one and another alliance was form.

Even there was peace their will always be war, 2090 A.T.B a group of nobility called themselves the Purebloods who are a terrorist group former nobility who are still loyal to Emperor Charles vi Britannia and it's teaching; "men, machine and aliens are not born and created Equal" as they declare that humanity is impure collaborating with the aliens scum especially when the Emperors wife is one of them. As such this event was named the Declaration of Nobility. It was the day Nobility was separated into two factions the one who follows the Zero code and the ones follow Charles vi Britannia Teaching.

2100 A.T.B the construction of the first ever Colony ships using the combination technology from Humans, Newman, Cast and Beastar was finish, it was announce the greatest achievement of the alliance. The size was 20 kilometers and was given the name Colony Zero as to honor name of the emperor. The colony has all the necessary needs water, oxgen, and plants. (Similar to terra venture).

2110 A.T.B another construction finish a jump gate reverser engineered by the cast of the relay that used by Prothean was a huge success and now the alliance can travel FTL without relaying on the Relay.

2119 A.T.B There was an accident happen on a colony planet called Heger an explosion cause by unknown factor combined with photon energy, element zero and RADAM DNA, was believe cause by the Purebloods causing the colony inhabitants to mutated in to something unknown. This humans are called Duman physical traits tend to include a slight frame, pale skin, and light hair their other features is their horns grown on their head. Their most well-known attribute is the ability to manipulate the photons in their body, something that every Duman must keep in control by wearing an eyepatch to suppress their power. The community of the alliance nicknames the Duman SPACE-ONI. Even so the emperor declares no matter if they are mutated into something they are still our brothers and sisters. As such The Duman weren't persecuted under the emperors name but few people question if the teaching of Charles is still continue to this day would the empire became powerful or not . We wont know.

2115 A.T.B knightmare Frames became the fundamental and culture usage in both social, economy and military in the Empire. The use of A-photon energy that is limitless allows longer performance, the Technique enable knightmare to use magic including wind that allows faster acceleration, The unknown minerals and metal use to create the armor and finally the blue print design to create various of types of Mecha. It won't be any strange if every colony and ships has it's knightmare for protection and construction.

2126 A.T.B The scourge of RADAM attack a colony ship causing all out attack from the black knights military including their allies. The Xeno was easily defeated but their numbers was the problem as they can spawn like bugs. It gets worst when the RADAM evolve into something more monstrous that can effect anyone or anything into monster.

2134 A.T.B humanity build more space colony satellite that reach a hundred this satellite not only able to allow the populace live in the void of space easily without finding to many planets to colonize but as a readying place to construct, refuel and rest for ships or travellers. It's also use as a research facility that its inhabitant might be too sensitive to a planets Gravity and any danger on unknown worlds especially a plague, virus and hostile creatures.

2157 A.T.B it was the day the alliance band together against the RADAM along with the knights of round and the emperor himself it seems the RADAM mange to create a new form by assimilated others species and were name SEED since the process was similar to how it grow from a small seed to giant menace hence the name SEED. This SEED were troublesome as they can infect anything including machine but the emperor was immune to the plague and it was a great advantage the alliance had.

2188 A.T.B the war between seeds was over but the scar of war still live on as their creatures still lingers both system. To solve this small skirmish a guild was establish suggested by the Newman community. Creating guilds enable recruits to trained by higher seniors to take on smaller jobs and get paid as well. It was well received by the community and decided that every colony will have it's own guild to handle smaller problems.

2200 A.T.B a celebration of new year was held as the maiden sing for both the star system in the name of the emperor as he brought a new are of peace and advance under his name. it was also the first time that the emperor show his face among the community including the knights of round, his wife, children, family members, friends and royalty.

2245 A.T.B was the day another unknown species of alien made contact on a Relay near Shang-Rila attack the planet where princess Nunnally and Milly vi Britannia where having a vacation. This species called themselves the Batarian a group of slavers and pirated thinking it was easy picking when encounter the alliance since they didn't use element zero or any Prothean technology. And how wrong they are, The Empire was more like they were nothing but bugs easily squash as they wiped out all the Batarian ships in a matter of minutes. The alliance Knightmares combined with technique, photon and technology our maneuver their fighters easily. All the Batarians were capture and interrogate under the emperors orders. Finding out that another race community like the empire was disturbing but the emperor knew that something like this they may encounter one day.

Thus begins our story of two powerful galactic power house meet each other. The Holly Galactic Empire of Alliance that muster advance technology without favoring the Prothean. A EMPIRE that treated any individuals as equals no matter, race, religion and species among them. But still at war with the SEED, Purebloods and other hostile aliens. While the Citadel a group of aliens leaded by the three council has created a community like them but restrict up to many laws and caused so many flaw especially the Quarians exile, searching Prothean artifact depending to much technology of the past and Genoepage. The first question, whose side would you choose?

* * *

The knights of round lounge room

A red hair woman wearing a red color knight of round uniform sitting among her collogues is Kallen vi Britannia knight of one empress to The Holly Galactic Empire of Alliance, The Countess Stadtfeld heiress of the Stadtfeld t Company fortune, nobility and first wife to emperor Lelouch vi Britannia known as Tekkaman zero. Her code name is **Red Lotus**. She is being called for an emergency meeting among the others knights of round with the emperor about the attack on Shang-Rila .

"Your highness 12 hours ago another unknown aliens called the Batarian attack our patrol fleet when they enter from the Relay , the reason for this unprovoked attack is because their ;scumbags trying to enslave us since we broke a law unknown to us as an excuse. But with our forces and preparation of any unknown SEED attack we manage to repel them easily without using any SUV weapons but in our case it was more like comparing to an ant As the knight of one giving her report without a hint of hesitation.

"I see, I think The Batarian should be glad that Cornelia wasn't there when they attack, she can be rough by the ages if they press on".

Everyone in the room shuddered except one thinking what the empress could do when she was on Shang-Rila.

Cornelia vi Britannia the emperors half-sister and his fifth wife, of the empire. Ever since Zero fought against RADAM as Tekkaman the princess starting to question for the Tekkaman seeing his righteous and honorable fight even after he lost his memory she wanted to soothe his pain, then he was gravely injured against Tekkaman evil during the RADAM first INVASION.

The princess wanted to fight against evil but he was to powerful before she was about to be killed by the Tekkaman hands, a greave injured Zero protected her with his broken body and carried her to safety without any care in the world, It was this point Cornelia helped heal him in an isolated cabin in the middle of nowhere as the Tekkaman was Laying Helpless , as days past knowing the Tekkaman Zero not Lelouch ; Zero was different he was like a boy who lost everything but he had resolution to move forward no matter what, normal men would be broken or give up if they couldn't remember anything but not him not zero her little brother and she knew she was completely in love with her half-brother even the love was forbidden but she didn't regret anything when they did it was out of love it as such change for the better but her ruthless was still fear by everyone including the allies even the fierce Beastar fear and respect her that one of the clans chief name her daughter after her. There was one point of rumor if anyone even touch one hair of Nunnaly vi Britannia or harm her you wish toy were dead and she burn the planet to the ground.

"The way those aliens attack reminds how Britannia declare war on japan" in a bitter tone a man wearing a green and grey knight round was Todoh kyoshiro knight of two second in command in the military of the black knights, ex-commander of the Japanese Liberation Front and a teacher to the Tekkaman. Code name **Todoh The Miracles**. Giving his statement with both of his eyes close and his left hand holding his beam katana.

"That would be I can tell their going to ask the Turians not the Citadel council that we are hostile aliens that open an unknown Relay that a law we don't know, their military the Turians would act the chance it happens would be 97.89 percent".

"I'll say we defend like how we defend Shang-Rila those aliens menace don't have knightmares only fighters, destroyer, frigate ,cruiser and a dreadnought it be like shooting duck in a barrel ".Gino Weinberg knight of three wearing his blue knight of round uniform code name the **Optimistic Knight**.

" No, defend the colony won't be enough to stop the invasion forces, we want to solve the solution we should just cut the head off simple as that we had the advantage their weapons are more like peashooter to us, their kinetic shields are worthless if we use energy weapons and blades ". Li Xingke third in command of the Black Knights, ex-bodyguard to the empress Tianzi and Martial arts instructor to the Prestigious Ashford Academy knight of four wearing his brown color uniform code name **The Tiger Claw**.

"I agree attacking their home world will stop their advancement, the longer we wait the more forces could strike the alliances" Soran Ibrahim a middle eastern teen with mess black hair and Tan skin wearing a Cyan color uniform is the knight of five code name **Seven Sword**.

"It is a hassle" Anya knight of six was just writing something in her phone diary even her memory has return but her habit to write diaries every day became too common to stop ,wearing a pink uniform code name **Pinkish Kitten**.

" Why don't we just tried to talk with the Turians, I can tell that this battle will alert their so called community the citadel and probably re think" Mariana Junes a Newman with green hair pony tail and pale white skin and blue eyes the knight of seven wearing a dark color green uniform code name **Sylph**.

"No, I don't think so based on how this Turians are too much pride in their military they would probably send an advance fleet to solve the problem before the Citadels knows about this, they're going to show their galactic community that the hierarchy are superior" Allen walker a white hair European teen with a crimson tattoo on his left eye knight of eight wearing a silver white color uniform. Code name **The Musician.**

" It be a problem with a bunch of Aliens attacking us when we still at war with the SEEDS" Nonette Enneagram knight of nine wearing her gray color uniform grimacing how dangerous if there's more enemies the empire have to battle. Code name **The Fearless One**

"Why don't we just we just blow them up I'll be simple end of story" Said by a small knight her age was similar to Anya has spiky blue hair and pale white skin was knight of ten Road Camelot wearing a bright pinkish uniform. Code name **Imagination Breaker**

"I agree with her, we strike first it'll be a piece of cake we got the best warriors, military, technology and equipment in the Alliance " Rash Gaj a Beastar with black hair, black eyes beast nose, ears and brown skin being appointed as knight of Eleven wearing orange color uniform. Code name **Berserk of The Beast**.

"Sometimes I wish we could just go out fighting in an easy way". Monica Kruszewski just sighed also known as Monica vi Britannia knight of twelve wearing her bright green uniform the emperors six wife. Code name **The Green Grass. **

Before Monica Kruszewski became the emperors lover and wife, zero was captured during the battle in japan she was curious what the Tekkaman look like so she visited him and got captured that he threaten to broke her neck if she didn't cooperate but will let her go if she showed him the way out. There were bickering words between the two when zero finally reach the hanger with knightmares he let her go as promise but Suzaku and Schneizel suspect that knight of twelve could have being Geass the only way to put out of her misery being turn to a puppet was order the military that she turn traitor, it was deep shit for Monica trying to convince her people that she wasn't a traitor the only way to survive was going with the Terrorist and she blame him as the bickering calling names started again and their adventure together and finally meeting the emperor himself.

When those two reach the emperor along with the black knight they found out a terrible truth, the battle they faced , the suffering and death of innocents, the invasion were meaningless to him. Monica stated to question her loyalty to the empire her reason to become a knight was too served proudly and fight to protect Britannia but hearing how the emperor didn't care at all. She was angry angry for the sacrifices of the soldier fought for him angry for betraying their loyalty and angry for letting the innocent suffer. It was then Zero punch the emperor calling him a fool as both father and son brawl as the son won he then declare he will change the world by becoming the emperor that Charles vi Britannia will relinquished his power to him by defeating all knights of rounds. The emperor laughs hard and accepted the proposal. Monica was torn between her loyalty to the empire and wanted to be near zero, zero told her go back the empire so he will fight fairly against the rounds.

"….." complete silent was the only thing a knight wearing a white Glaston visor. Kurugi Suzaku knight of thirteen wearing a black and white uniform. Code name the **White Knight of Betrayer**. Kurugi Suzaku a man not only was a hypocrite but a worst traitor in the history of mankind. His reason for this title was during a duel between Zero and Bismarck Waldstein. Zero wanted to prove the emperor that he can change the world so a duel was held with the emperor bore witness zero won fairly against all the knights of round before confronting Knight of one himself but Suzaku stab the Tekkaman from behind as the world witness something foul than the Massacre Incident during that time RADAM invasion had began on Pendragon as the man doomed the entire world, with Zero completely injured Pendragon was already overrun with bugs it gets worst when evil makes his first appearance to declare war against humanity.

"The Citadel is using that accursed Prothean tech we Cast should have known that some fools would try to use and unlock it's nature we should thank Lou for hacking all of this information quietly including their home world " Getta knight of fourteen a cast with white hair, grey skin and glowing green eyes, spat at the methods of Prothean. Code name **Mr. Steel **.

" Prothean tech or not the Batarian declare war on us as we shall sweep them all like the dust they are" A long black hair women with blue eyes eye patch on her right eye and blue accessories roses theme wearing a pale Knight of round uniform is Nagisa a Duman being decree by the emperor Knight of fifteen recently . Code name **Kurohime.**

"So our option are two either we defend shang-Rila and let the citadel know it was just a hoax that the Batarian did or we completely attack the Batarian home world as warning to never mess with the alliance". Todoh giving the Result of the meeting.

"We just let the emperor decide first he is the only one hasn't spoken yet". Kallen propose looking her husband with both his eyes closed thinking what to do as minutes pass a decision was made.

"I decided that we defend Shang-Rila first during the first wave, then when the Turians attacking we immobilized a unexpected surprise, Then another fleet will jump to the Batarian home world when aliens are occupied with the battle we sneak silently strike right to their heart. For that five of our best knights will begin the attack on their home world and colony cause all the collateral damage we can. I already sent Cornelia to aid in defend of Shang-Rila. Her Violet Forces along with her own ship the Horizon will arrive in two days preparation before the invasion. Is there any question?"

" Your highness who are the five you spoken?" Gino ask.

"They are knight of one and knight of two will attack Khar'shan their Home world , night of six at Adek , knight of nine at Anhur and knight of thirteen Camala the supply depot of element zero " The last knight who the emperor chose brought question to the occupant in the room.

"But your highness why him, I still don't trust Kurugi giving a task this important"

"I know but you should remember it's already 2oo years past and for this plan to succeed we need his strength since the supply depot would probably heavily guarded and his the third strongest among us here.

"I understand but I prefer to keep an eye on him your majesty"

"I know, if no further question as according to plan I will go to the front lines as well attacking the Batarian home world dismissed and be ready my knights at 0800 in three days is that clear". I was no question if he emperor going into battle if he said he will he will go battle alongside his knights, people and allies.

"Yes your highness!" Everyone hail in unison. As the hologram faded the lights came back the rounds were siting silently.

"Oh I'm tired pretending to act professional around Lelouch is hard I don't get why you all act so easy ". The knight of one argues breaking the ice.

"Kozuki you know protocol it's how we do as rounds our attitude represent the best among the alliance has to offer". Todoh explaining the redhead.

"I know I know be resilient as always. But still I'm not the only one thinks like that am I right Gino, Road and Gaj.

"Yeah you caught me I still found out wearing this shirt is a hassle I mean is so tight I can't breathe and acting cautious in front of him even we knew what his like in real life" Gino losing his uniform collar.

"I like to wear cute things is much more fun than wearing this tight suit how can I hug Allen easily" Road watching Allen Walker her boyfriend reaction.

"Road you're embarrassing me again".

"Seriously you two can't stop flirting anywhere we go" Gino being sarcastic.

"Whew that's better" as Gaj was shirtless again it was not common among the rounds the Beastar hate wearing uniforms only his battle gear and Beastar clothes he would rather wear.

"As a fellow knight it's important to wear formal look at me even I wear formal when I know the emperor before you even hit puberty and giving the **Emperor Blessing**" Li Xingke said.

"Hey I resent that " Gaj counter his reaction.

"I still can believe Lelouch married you first kallen before me I still remember that wedding event was grand". The Blondie talking to the red head.

"I love him first before you even know him Monica our struggle and achievement what's bond us".

"Yeah I know that but you have to admit being kidnapped by a dashing prince was a dream come true" Monica just put both her hand on her cheeks and imagine the good old days.

"I'll say, even my little Rai can't stop separating from me he clings me like a little puppy how cute just thinking of it". Nonette explain her beloved knight.

"I think you spoiled him too much" Soran signed, he knew Rai since he was his best friend during the Academy to actually fallen for the Knight of nine older then himself was a shock but he had his suspicious of his friend when he found a data pad with information how to attract someone older or other stuff he rather not remember.

"A cute puppy more likes a kitten looking after his mommy". Gaj teasing.

"Says the guy who named her daughter after a food".

"Heh peach is a great name I tend to like it".

" Except her personality is not like her name" Mariana reply.

" Are you kidding she always cling to me when I comeback I will ruffle her hair and hug her".

"Yeah yeah we heard it a hundred time you daughter complex" Gino Reply his annoyance.

"Who are you calling complex you Buracon".

"Say that again saber tooth".

" Or what turf hair".

Everyone in the room signed Gaj and Gino are always bickering every time like this and it was a miracle nobody got killed yet.

" Boys will be boys those two are more hothead than the dragon we face on the Battlefields" Nagisa sipping her tea with grace.

"I agree even I'm a male synthetic I don't act so childish" Getta said.

"You awfully quiet kurugi", then everything in the room turn quiet and intense as everyone just glared at the knight of thirteen. Todoh Kyoshiro never called his students named suzaku ever since he backstabs Lelouch during a honorable duel between Bishmark and zero. He will always remember the dishonorable his ex-student did that shame the samurai name. He only disowned the name Suzaku not kurugi in time Todoh forgives him but he couldn't forgive himself.

"Do what the emperor wants" as the knight got from his seat walk away towards the door it open automatically and closed silently.

"I still don't trust him even Lelouch has punish him giving him the body that never dies and a bomb place inside his chest as a reassurance". Kallen didn't trust Suzaku every since that incident she despised him for her Suzaku was more like a pawn to be used and didn't care if he dies.

"Guilty reside in his veins that can never be wash". Soran said.

"The man seek death as punishment he can never die". Anya said in her stoic voice.

"It's what he did attacking during a honorable duel is sacrilege even we Beastar respect a good one on one fight but to attack cowardly from behind is a disgrace".

"Everyone in the alliance don't trust him even the Newman race who are peaceful and cooperative" Mariana said.

"What do you expect he betray japan, then betray Lelouch, then betray Charles and betray Schneizel".

"You have admit that is a list" Anya said.

"He just a traitor dog with a leash" Road explain Kurugi predicament.

"I'll admit my ex-students is like a broken man but he just needed to find a purpose".

"A purpose of what Todoh? his a walking deadman" Xingke reply in a harsh distressful manner.

"We discuss this later What's important is that we prepared for battle". as Todoh change the subject.

"Yes oh before that could we have lunch I didn't have time to eat when came here". Gino asking if anyone would like to have lunch.

* * *

This idea when I thought reading Kyugan so I wanted to portray Lelouch a hero that the people on earth would follow and called his name with respect. The phantasy star was just added to create an intergalactic powerhouse that can Rival the Citadel, this will become a stage which side will choose for the beneficial of others or themselves. All the credits goes to Kyugan for the code geass x tekkaman.

* * *

Ulquiorra vi Brittanie stepson to Marianne vi Britannia, he was a man wearing a white Royal knight uniform at his side a Katana with green sheath name Murciélago was just sitting on a table drinking tea in the Royal Garden of Aries villa.

Mariene was playing with her children but her older son was only drinking tea but she knew it was his favorite past time. She still remember how she found the boy with pale emptiness eyes, but her women instinct was telling her the boy will be a great knight one day and adopted him. Few years later she was right at the age of twelve Ulquiorra finish his knight courses with flying colors and was the youngest to graduate. At the age of 14 he was challenged by Bismarck knight of one and it was a draw such skill coming from someone so young was unspeakable and unheard. But she knew their will be issue as the nobility tried to demoted or causing any trouble for her stepson it gets worst when she married the emperor and change her name, the nobility didn't like that a street rat earn the name Britannia and would do anything to get some dirt but of course there was none her son never lie only kept secrets when told to is the reason why the emperor trust him and wanted to appointed him as the knight of two. He was also closer with other Royal siblings Cornelia act him as a friendly Rival that she wanted to defeat, Schneizel was his chess player, Odysseus was more like a buddy talk and Guinevere too. The Britannia Maria Antoinette never did like Ulquiorra always hated him being a street rat raise by Mariene until one incident that change her perspective towards him that would be impossible among the Royalty especially someone like her.

Even so good things will come to an end she felt like it will happen before the plan her women intuition was telling her that her stepson will become the devil that would bring this world to ruins or hope. After all her step-son was giving the title the **White Devil**, they say every opponent who face against Ulquiorra would see white bat wings from his back including the knight of one and herself. Even the title he wasn't like that he was gentle and caring when she raise him but the boy never smiles just remain stoic she wonders what could she do but Mariene was thinking to much about her son after all he will smile when the sword of Akasha is completed.

* * *

This other Idea when Ulquiorra was reborn from another world got it from the LIGHT NOVEL MUSHOKU TENSEI you can read it from baka-tsuki. Except he doesn't remember about his past it will how he interact with the world around him.


	2. Chapter 2 SSS

Shooting Star Sonic

Kururugi Suzaku was just walking towards his quarters passing the occupants who are military officers and soldiers from different race and aliens of the alliance, whom just back away from him and giving him a hateful glare from the distant while some murmur behind his back . It was no shock Suzaku deserve what he did it took him this long to find out all his deeds had being a haughty and hierocrat. He wore this white Glaston mask was to hide his shame no the most appropriate meaning he can't stand seeing his own face, the greatest shame he did towards Lelouch why he wore this mask. But his greatest regret was giving to hate and jealousy that clouded his judgment and almost cause humanity extinction. As he reaches his quarters he was greeted by a familiar face with spectacles who is wearing an orange color pajama the mad scientist that create the FLEIJA that cause Humanity destruction.

"Suzaku your back how was the meeting?"

"The emperor has declared war towards the Batarians we all are to be mobilized for the attack in three days, I was tasked capturing the element zero mining facility planet".

"I see, I prepared Dinner at least eat".

"Yeah that would be nice Nina".

The former scientist of the Avalon division conducted by Prince Schenizal and the Early / scientist Llyod Asplund ex-researcher was now nothing more than a Hikikomori who just kept staying indoors not wanting to get out from her safe heaven. She was Similar to Suzaku since the glasses wearing girl was the cause of the FLEIJA super weapon being created to use against Tekkaman but the irony RADAM took Damocles the flying castle fortress that held the super weapon firing a non-stop barrage purple light of destruction that wipe half of the Britannia continent it took Zero suicidal crash intrude to stop it before more innocent were killed. Because of this she was guilty ridden to found out the weapon she created was causing genocide the guilty only eat her more when she found out the truth why the students council calling Lelouch nick or zero it was the emperor who change their memories making them forget. And how the Emperor treating everything as Mundane including the death of her beloved Princess.

It was the truth, she felt hopeless and finding out she stained her princess name by becoming the second massacred princess as such she stayed indoors only when Suzaku pursues her to come out in a hard way since it's unhealthy to stay indoors to long.

Both former scientist and knight of seven had a strange relationship is more like friends no lovers even so they understand each other as they have hate and love for the same person. It can imply as friends with benefits. Even when both did find the need to comfort with each other of the stress but couldn't bear to have children even they did the child would be alienated because of the parents it was better this way.

"How was it?".

"It's delicious Nina".

"I'm so relief I was worried when I started learning how to cook from the data pad ,Suzaku do you still want to go t war?".

"The emperor commands it and I must heed the called".

" Suzaku the problem is that you won't have any backup just like last time when you fought against an A class SEED".

"No this time I have backup but is more like they are keeping an eye on me". "Nina is there something you want to say?"

The green hair ex-scientist stiffed a bit taking a breath before replaying "I'm just sad our life became like this because of hatred I fear the outside world when Princess Euphemia save me from the terrorist I thought her as a goddess that helped a nobody person like me but when I thought it over it was her nature to help others no matter if they were commoners or numbers. I gave in my hatred and almost caused humanity extinction by creating that weapon he was right I cling the princess like a spoiled child who couldn't move on without the needs, I felt a shamed even when Rivals, Milly. Nunnaly, Cornelia, Cecil, Llyod, Kallen, C.C., and Lelouch forgives me I still I shouldn't deserve forgiveness.

" I know Nina, I tried to stop any blood shed but I only change the unenviable I thought becoming the knight of one I could gain Japan freedom no it's the opposite other countries will be enslaved turn to numbers Since I will become the emperor right hand knight".

"Suzaku you tried to change the system but it took Lelouch to change it easily"

The white knight gritted his teeth hard " It's the reason why I gave to hate Nina it was that day I remember it like the scar that never be forgotten; I was jealous of Lelouch he gain the support both Britannia and The UNF even when his Identity was exposed even my people the Japanese supported him and not me. They all kept shouting the name Zero over and over again like how much they hail and believe him. I couldn't take it because of this I cause sacrilege in the duel I remember the face how Bishmark saw it was disappointment. It was just like how I killed my father out of impulse and how I did the same thing to Lelouch. Even when they learned the truth of what I did all they all saw me was a naïve boy who thought he could help his people and wanted a meaningful death. They only stared at me and could even look me in the eye including Kaguya, she always tease and smile but no what she gave me was a look of disappointment and I was disowned by her.

"My greatest sin for being too naive" .

" No our sin is gave in to hatred, naive and jealously Suzaku".

"You're maybe right Nina".

"Is the reason on way I contribute my research the benefits of the empire to redeem my sin is the only thing I can do right now".

"For I am curse not to die in honorable death in a duel and battle that is something I must endure". For a knight and samurai to die is to die with Honor being immortal that person cannot obtain honor and respect he or she deserve. There is no Honor in battle if you cannot die or wounded.

* * *

In the Engineering and Research Facility of Colony Zero

Colony Zero has become of the most important station for both the sol and Gurhal star system since the Gurhal is located on uncharted star system that doesn't use the Relay for travel since it use the Jump gate it's called a Relay dead zone. It's a very strategic point is where the emperors stay to discuss important meeting and battle plan. The colony has a city and park that look like a normal garden world, since Newman like nature it was a natural thing. The black knight are stationed here along with the rounds and their subordinate making it an impartible fortress that only a fool would attack there. Colony Zero has grown in the years from 20 kilometers to 40 kilometers in just hundreds of years. It didn't just become the strategic place but the most busy and activity of the Empire it was even given the name the Second Big Apple.

Cecile Croomy was just finishing tuning her inspection and work on the Galahad she had to make sure her husband steed is in tip top condition. The Galahad color was blue it's eyes are green. (The color scheme is similar to Pegas), its sword the Excalibur is now using photon energy that can slice anything and four heavy mini guns for fire power was install.

"Ah your highness It seems you are working hard improving the Emperors gallant steed" A very familiar voice was heard in the hanger.

"Llyod how many times I told you can call me Cecile and I'm still your assistant as usual nothing will change that".

"It's just fun teasing you Empress Cecile vi Britannia the Emperor fourth wifes of the Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia of the Holy Empire of Terra. As Llyod bow teasingly towards his assistant.

The blue hair woman just scowled she hated when her boss like to tease the change in her name when she married the emperor. It was strange or anything when she felt for the teenager when how he was a gentleman when she meets him unmasked. It was shocking when finding who he really was but his action was only making her fall for the man even more.

"So what did you find about the alien technology?" The assistant asked since she didn't study the Batarian tech that the empire retrieve the spoils of war.

The Early only gave a look of disappointment "Primitive their weapons using some kind propel a solid metal slug using precisely-controlled electromagnetic attraction and repulsion. The slug is designed to squash or shatter on impact, increasing the energy it transfers to the target, using element zero it lightened by a mass effect field can be accelerated to greater speeds, it has no energy weapons but it has unlimited ammo unlike our energy weapons that requires time to charge and ammo".

"Their shields or Kinetic barriers provide protection against solid metal slug weapons effect small objects traveling at rapid velocities. This affords protection from bullets and other dangerous projectiles can only stop kinetic energy meaning energy weapons will be able to pierce through theirs shield's like shooting soft surface wood also hand to hand combat weapons like swords can cut the shields like hot knife on a melted butter ; But".

"But what Llyod?"

"Their Omni-tools is what intrigues me the most" Lyod grinned happily showing his Omni-tools that he modified for his own usage and Hologram the color was light blue." It's a multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools equip with Flashlight, Scanner, Repairing items, Programming and hacking, Camera, Video, audio and holographic communication Converting items and Manufacturing objects in real time".

"So all the technology use element zero".

"Hardly empress the technology is Prothean in other words this people only using the relic of the past I found it to be very disturbing indeed, I read the reports so called citadel a powerhouse similar to ours but all Prothean related technology.

"So all their technology are Prothean"

"Yes and no remember about the report that archaeologist uncovered in the ruins of mars and another unknown planet".

"Yes I remember the Research facility found two different languages but dated different year one was 10000 years hardly recognizable and another 5000 years old but the similarity of both language is a trace of element zero".

"Exactly It means something happen to a previous civilization that use element zero tech that we don't know, It's a good thing his majesty only allow anything Prothean related to be study and reverse engineered with better improvements".

"Or is just we weren't into anything past related as the empire motto grasp the future and since our allies has a grudge with The Prothean".

" Yeah and that too" Then Llyod took a sandwich that lay casual next to the Galahad he was shock it tasted so good.

"Oh that is made by Ciel you know my son's he came here to give me lunch before going back to check on the Vincent's".

"It's so good" Llyod knows how her assistant cooking is and he prayed the heavens that her sons wasn't a terrible cook and glad he did. The boy has skill in the art of culinary and was a complete genius like his father he even manage to create recipe from the poisons scorpion that are found in Moatoob as a famous delicacy. The boy was also an excellent engineer that helps with his research creating powerful knightmares as his second assistant".

"I always like your son's cooking" before he took another from the basket it tasted different this time.

"Oh that's one mine I mix together with Ciel,so how does it taste". She asked innocently.

From those words Llyod started to turn green rush out towards the nearest rest room he can find Cecil gave the looks what's wrong while the works just shook their heads looking at the poor sucker.

* * *

On Shang-Rila surface

The city of Lecithin is in complete ruins few building were destroy by the Batarians misfire and invasion attempting to reclaim the Colony for their greedy desire but its stop by the Black knights and Britannia army. They are fewer casualties since the city is protected by Blaze Luminous shield that withstand the attack and knightmares were on standby.

Nunnally vi Britannia was just healing another injured civilian's and soldiers using her healing TECH that she learned from the Maiden, they were both similar in gentleness and were best of friends. Their friendship continues with lady Tianzi and Kaguya after the RADDAM WAR.

"Nuna-can you should be resting you already heal 12 people in one day" Milly trying to stop the little princess exhorting herself.

"I rest when I'm finish with the healing of the injured"

"Nunnally vi Britannia listen to me! they are more healers and others to help, you need your rest If Lelouch find out that you exhausted yourself he have a heart attack that includes Cornelia so don't think you have to burdened all of this by yourselves".

After hearing those words the gentle princess understood what her friend and sister in-law was talking" I'm sorry it's just that I wanted to help in a way I can".

"It's all right I understand ever since you can walk and see you wanted to contribute anyway you can we were lucky that the Knightmares were already on standby for practice before the invasion I already called Diethard to report this incident to all the alliance they need to be informed, I will be in the news as the newscaster as usual. I already receive the transmission that your brother has declare war on the Batarians in three Days he will attack their home world".

"I see" Nunnally was sadden hearing this but knew why her brother would do that one thing he hated the most is the strong trample the weak especially the corrupted government like Britannia once " I guess negotiation is a failed".

"It's not that Nuna-chan the OSI have interrogate the aliens uncluding one of us using a Geass to make them spoke the truth it seems slavery and pirating is their culture and it's barbaric similar to the number system that Britannia once use"

"I see they just like the old Britannia powerful and corrupted, it doesn't matter if they are humans or alien's power always corrupted them".

"That always seems the problem but our emperor is the most powerful but he use his powers for others and not himself it's an example of nobbles oblige and why we all trust his highness".

"It seems when you married my brother you became a bit mature Milly I remember when in Ashford you always like to make my brother work hard and squirm" The little princess chuckled thinking about it.

" Laugh all loud Nuna-chan, the next time I'm going to force you wear those cat suit".

* * *

Unknown location

The Turian Hierchy were discussing of the report of the Batarian that another unknown race attack them and breaking Citadel law in the Meeting room where the higher ups are discussing about the incident including the Primach.

"I don't like this one bit it's sound to fishy to me" one of the Turian question what the Batarian said he heard one of the survivors saying a new race cause an unprovoked attack towards a civilian ship and opening a Relay.

"Don't gave me that we the Turians are the might of the council as this we should handle this ourselves if we don't so nothing it will only brought shame, if this are not stopped another war will happen again.

" I agree they have attack a citadel citizen and open A Relay, they have broken the law "

"As decree by the council after the Rachni and Krogan war"

"What are you all saying were talking about the Batarian a group of scumbags that practice slavery, pirating and kidnapping as one of their culture".

" Shut your mouth Jento, we the Turians are the law as such if they broke the law we must showed them our might"

" I agree we have serve the Citadel, members of the Council and we are their strength and law, or you would rather have another war that could destroy us".

" Spirit, I have never forgotten the war started because we open the Relay without inspecting the other side during the Rachni War, what I'm trying to say is we might star another war we must informed the Council so that they knew what to do ".

"You are weak Jento, to weak is the reason why you never being promoted to Primach".

"I'll say we attack, our foe's doesn't use any element zero and we have the advantage and the same time we will obtained their technology for the benefits of the Turian"

"All in favor voting attacking this unknown race raise up" then all the Turian's raise their bird hands claws announcing how they all are agree with the decision" the Decision has being made as such General Desolas and Saren are chosen for this operation, they will commence the attack on that planet."

"For the glory of the Hierchy" the entire room burst with voice of agreement.

But only one Gento didn't like how this is going for the lone black sheep Turian, His people going to war against an unknown race because they broke the law they didn't know not only that all of this are being told by the Batarian's, he never like those four eyes slavers they were schumbags of corruption. He already figures those four eyes were using them to attack this new race as an act of revenge without getting their hands dirty. But he knew his people would not listen they have too much pride even if there's guts is the reason why his best friend Vakarian working at C-sec to avoid politics bullshit like this one. There's was also something the Batarian's didn't tell is how they were badly beaten by an unknown race that didn't use element zero and his gut feeling is telling him that we will lose against this unknown race and it will change the flow of power of this galaxy.

* * *

The Cast home world Parum

General Maxxis Cassin was cast wearing his distinguish black visor is discussing about the attack on Shang-Rila it was related to Prothean the Cast Military of affairs are assemble together including the knight of round Getta knight of fourteen to discuss about this so called Citadel that are using Prothean tech. In the meeting it isn't allowed to wear armor it's was protocol and precaution "The emperor has declared war on the Batarians you all already heard the news".  
"But we want to discuss is the about the Prothean you all know how much we hate the Prothean for killing our creators and ancestors but the question is should we attack the Citadel destroying anything Prothean?"

"That is Genocide, you know we are not the Reapers!"

"Ah yes, the Reapers it's thanks to few of our archeologist manage to find the reason why the Prothean were wipe out and denied our vengeance"

"Does the emperor know about this?"

"He doesn't the lasting we need is another race that is paranoid of A.I. within the alliance"

"But his the emperor surely he will understand".

"Emperor or not we must be Vigilance I know all of you trust this alliance but there are some are still thinking that we should destroy anything Prothean even if innocent people are caught and that includes the planet Pluto where all Prothean tech are dumped"

"That we know activist are staring to round up calling themselves the One, it implies we don't need organics or meat bags "

"I heard rumors that some of them are worshiping the Reapers"

"This is absurd why are here anyway talking about the problems" Fulyen Curtz said.

"It's all right it's just hard to tell the Emperor and our alliance of this problem were having but the importance of this meeting should we join the battle or not at Shang-Rila"." I already had a meeting with his highness and allows us to choose not to join or not without going all vendetta".

"We should I have given the knight oath as such and we forge this alliance together" Getta trying to reason.

"it's the question of the emperor what he will do when meeting the councilor we have known of the Citadel when were on the vengeance looking for the Prothean but what we got was a Race that worship Prothean and trying to study their tech and what they discover a fear for anything synthetic and A.I. related. If the alliance know about this they will abandon and fear us".

" No, they will not General I trust the emperor for he will not abandon us he is a honorable man that willing to defend the weak and protect us even Cast like us "

"You trust him this much Getta I still remember you argue about being the first representative of knight of round and among other when joining this alliance".

"That was until I open my eyes and seeing for myself

" Headmaster Nav what's opinion of this

An old cast with long white beard, moustache and hair along wearing giant black goggles appear from the screen, as the oldest Cast he was the wise among them all "I'll say we join the fight not because I order it but it's about to prove we are not just mere machine we have a soul and to decide what destiny we can grasp with our own hands, we are a being that can made decision just like our Fore father's".

"Then I made my decision to fight with the Emperor as his knight it is my duty, this my decision".

" Then I will join you Getta for I Fulyen Curtz captain and platoon leader of the Counter-SEED 177th Unit will give my full support".

" So shall I, we need intelligence gathering and I'm the best there is" Lou said.

The headmaster was satisfied to see new generation of cast starting to make their own decision especially Getta. He still remembers that young synthetic lad was wild full and didn't like the Emperor because of the cast superiority believe"The decision has being made I general Maxxis have agree that we will join this battle along with the alliance".

* * *

In space of Shang-Rila

Admiral Williams was tasked to defend the colony planet with his life after Admiral George was injured during the unexpected attack. The man was human but his wife was a Beastar , it was funny since when he was young he always like animals when you meet someone with that trend something inside of him burst out. It's how when he meet the love of his life Mula Ravel the chieftain third daughter it was a culture thing among the Beastar the only the strongest can marry the chief daughter but of course the admiral thought he could defeat her acting cocky ,he did participate and in just three minutes she beat the crap out of him but from on that day he felt in love and continue to challenge her until he manage to lay a single blow on her. So how began the tale of the infamous Admiral Williams Romantic life became a story passed down through the military network and books.

The admiral had granddaughter her name was Ashley but she was a quarter beast since his son married a human girl so that makes her a quarter her different feature her cats ears on her head and a tail that can be easily distinguish. Ever half bread and quarter beast tend to have animals ears on their head and tails it was genetic as being Research by Empress Rakshata vi Britannia, her result said that a human that is bonded with a Beastar will have those treat but if a newman they will inherited the beast future. The biology theory the Empress Research had to do the star system they are born and it's effect.

The forces that will Defend the planet are five knight of rounds and the violet Force lead by Cornelia vi Brinttania

The Starship Shooting Star Sonic or SSS was the ships that the Emperor commence to use for operation it was given by the admiral for his bravery during the battle of Athena. This ship wasn't just a gift but a symbol of the empire to show the aliens the might for stepping there bounds. The ship was a Cruiser that focus on speed and fire power (John a Warden from Starship Troopers invasion I like the ships). Two knight of rounds are standby in the station for the war to began.

* * *

Codex Entry Knights of Round

Knights of Round representative the best of the best among The Empire from different nation and aliens. The knights are the Emperor's shield and sword for there to protect against anything that threaten the empire and destroying his enemies. The round consist of 15 knights and one of them are the emperor's wife, teacher and, friends. The lower number does not determine who is the strongest among the round but how many rounds are there. The power among the rounds are equals as such some are given many titles like General, captain, vice commander, lieutenant and other's. Is why the knight of one rank captain while the knight of two is second in command, a round may also request to rule a colony of their chosen on the condition they did not misuse this privilege for they will be demoted. The rounds also allowed to use their own custom made Knightmares or upgradable version they will also acquire code names not to hide but to make their enemies fear them.

* * *

The next chapter the battle will begin on both the Batarian world and Shang-Rila at the same time Tekkaman will finally make his appearance. The Galahad I portray it as Pegas the Tekkaman sidekick and transformation armor. For how he obtained Galahad will explain in the story.


End file.
